From ToAru to OnePiece
by LevelSeven-7
Summary: without sound or something special, Accel inside the OnePiece-Universe, loosing his Vector Manipulation, gaining god-like powers, and a Devil-Fruit too :O, ... First Crossover *nervous movements/ hoping it isnt completly bad*


xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"fuck, what happened?" the #1 screamed in anger because he looked around and only saw a small island and than only a endless ocean,

"i can only think...yeah...i fought against this person" he said while remembering on the fight against he fought where he could actually hit, "what the fuck happened after that?" he felt his legs which lost power, "dammit..." he couldnt even hold his eyes open, (_...im really powerless...why am i so sleepy?...)_

he layd himself on the ground and slept in a few seconds, before him without his noticing was a gaint pirate ship, on the flag was a dead skull with a gaint White Beard, it was the major ship of a gaint armada,

"hey father" a person yelled from the mast "there is someone on this small island" the others wondered "this is impossible" someone said "yeah, nobody is so stupid and would actually go into this waters without a crew and a gaint ship" another one said angry,

"b-but there is someone, he is lying on the beach and is completly white, but he isnt dead i can see his body moving" he yelled from the highest point to the crew, their faces showed what they thought, fear, this sea was feared because it possessed the most dangerous creatures, not only a few, nearly every being was more than enough to defeat a whole pirateship including the crew...

the perosn whch they called 'father' started to move "aahhh, you cant" one of the nurses said "you need to rest" another one tried to hold him on his seat but the person was nearly 5 metres high and was known as the strongest pirate on the planet, he was the captain of the biggest pirate army on the sea, one of the four emporer of the new world, his name was Whitebeard,

"dont worry" he said slowly while standing up slowly "it isnt like i will fight now" to his left a man moved too, he was one of the Vice-Captains of Whitebeard's crew, he eated as a child from a Logia-Devil Fruit Type Flame, his name was Puma D. Ace "hey father, do you think that it could be interesting?" he questioend with a serious voice but smiled at the same time,

Whitebeard started to smile "oh you are back?...yeah i feel that this being could be interesting" he walked to the right side of the gaint ship,

(_...he smiles?...i could see that he smiled before but this was different...he seems to be excited...)_ Ace thought,

BAM! the captain jumped to the island, he landed and created a white ball of energy inside his right hand,

the #1 was awake since the ship went closer to them, he moved only a bit but it was enough to catch the attention of the ship "wha tthe hell" he looked suprised to the gaint man which was nearly 30 metres away (_...is he even a human?),_

RRRZZZRRRR!the gaint man moved his hands and grabbed the air which started to crack,

the body of the #1 was forced into the ground and than into the air, he was puched back and than into the ground again,

"GGGHHHHAAAA" he split blood out, still laying on the ground he couldnt think clearly anymore, he tried to figure out what happened but his bones was shattered, (_...my ability...)_, he couldnt use his ability anymore, he saw the gaint man jumping, he jumped more than 60 metres into the sky and started to fall down,

(_...im dying? so fast?...)_ his body moved, despite the pain he was able to run "fuck fuck fuck" he screamed while he felt the new sensation of the new Life and Death Stuation "im really going to die" he heard screams, several people on the ship started to laugh and cheer to her captain but only one person stood there and observed, Ace, (_...father wouldnt attack without a reason, he must felt that this boy is powerful but he shattered every bone inhis body with only one punch...what have you seen in him father?...)_,

BAM! BAM! the gaint man moved his hands again, despite the 80 metres between them Accelerator was hit and flewed through the air, his body was covered with injuries and he couldnt move his feets anymore, (_...its over...im dying...)_,

"was this everything you can do?" the man questioned while standing right behind the #1 "are you willing to die before even fight back?" he looked serious, without doubt he would kill him at least the #1 thought that,

(_...i dont want to die...what can i do)_ the man created the orb of white energy in his hands again "than..." the man spoke (_..its over...)_ the #1 thought in fear but he heard a voice 'do you want to live?' the voice questioned (_...yes...)_ the number one answered scared,

suddenly all sound and light vanished, "w-what?" the #1 moved only to feel the pain which stopped him,

'you said yes, are you sure you want to live?' a gaint golden light appeared 'do you want to live in this unknown world?' the gaint golden ball of energy changed its appereance, it changed into a golden version of Accelerator, 'if so wil you give me your body' the golden being smiled,

"w-what?" he looked shocked "what are you?" he tried to move his body but onyl feeled increible pain,

'im you' the voice said 'the non-human part of you' the being smiled again 'if you want to survive you will need to give me your body'

(_...i dont have time for this shit...)_ the #1 thought "i wont" he muttered from the ground and than coughed blood,

'what?' the being narrowed his white shining eyes 'you know you will die if you dont give me your body'

"hahahahahaha..." he coughed blood again "do you think i will fall for it? you asshole i dont mind if you are a alien, a angel or a god, if i die you will die with me, and dont tell me you cant die if so you..." he coughed blood again" you wouldnt try to gai my body" he said with his last strength before every power vanished from his body,

the being smiled again 'i am you, you are me...if you want to use me than do it' he said and started to glow even more,

BOOM! a shockwave attacked Whitebeard "w-what?" his body flew through the air, ditched over the water and finally crashed against his own ship and this strong enough to destroy his rib cage, blood flew out of his mouth and the entire crew jumped into the water in fear because Whitebeard the captain of them was a Devil Fruit user, he cant swim, he would die if nobody helps him,

the island shined in a white-golden light, it was as if it wanted to explode, as if this incredible energy wanted to destroy everything,

BOOM! a second shcokwave hit the ship and was able to destroy it but the crew was lucky because the Vice-Captain Ace was able to stop the shockwave with his strongest attack but the backslash was powerful enpugh to push him direct into the ocean of course the pirates if their crew which havent eaten from a Devil Fruit jumped into the water and tried to help their friend,

suddenly the light vanished and they found a unconsciouss boy with the bitten fuit on his side and a badly injured body,

"this asshole" a few of them ylled while trying to attack the nearly dead person,

"stop" the captain yelled after breathing enough "i attacked him first and he only puched me away, seems like he isnt a ordinary boy...hahahahaha" the captain laughed while the nurses tried to help him "guys tell the doc that i want him to heal him" he looked at the white boy...afterall he is our new member" he started to laugh again,

"captain?" they looked shocked,

"hey havent you heard what he said, hurry up and call the doctor" Ace ordered while walking to the gaint man,

"äääähh oh yeah lets go guys" one of them said "yeah" "good" "ok" the others answered,

after the boy was on their ship "father" Ace sat himself on the ground "are you sure?" he questioned,

"huh?" he looked confused "sure? since when do you question my decisions?" he questioned with a happy face,

"i dont mean it that way but im sure you recognized it too...this shockwaves was only the aftereffects of his movements, if he c.."

"Ace" he said serious,

"y-yeah" Ace looked up to him,

"im not sure how to say it but i felt that this boy could easily destroy every emporer and even the marine officers...i attacked him becasue i wanted to be sure...and now i have no doubt"

"than it is even more important to stop him before he can be a enemy" Ace said shocked only to hear Whitebeards laughing,

"hahahaha...are you scared because he is so powerful?, afterall it seems like he is a Deil-Fruit User too, im curious which power he can use...maybe he is a Logia-Type like you too" he laughed again,

"no" he yelled "and you know that, he havent used a Devil Fruit...whatever this was it wasnt a element which exists in this world" he wanted to say more but he felt Whitebeards hand on his head,

"i know" he said with a serious face still with a smile "i have no idea what for a ability he can use but i was able to see the darkness and the light inside him, im sure he will have a large impact for the new era of this world...hahahahaha"

(_...for the new era?)_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: HI, this is my first crossover and i know that it isnt do great, to be honest i havent thought about a actual plot,

for the ones who kenw one piece: this plays before Blackbird was able to gain the darkness fruit, funny the fruit is now by someone else ;)

im a one piece fan but to be honest i only wanted the anime therefore dont blame me if i cant get the carachters right, i still wanted to make this and who knwos if i can get at least three reviews or many views i could make another chapter...depends on the case if you guys want it :O

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: TO BE CONTINUED (if you guys says that you want more)::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


End file.
